Phoenix Grand Prix
|finished-in=ES052 |span=TBD }} The Phoenix Grand Prix is a tournament in the B-Daman Fireblast anime. It is Crest Land's first Grand Prix and is held to decide a new owner for Spike=Phoenix. The Grand Prix began in . Overview At the end of , the B-Masters revealed that the Phoenix Grand Prix would take place in Crest Land. The winner of the Grand Prix would win Spike=Phoenix. The Grand Prix began with the preliminaries, which started in and ended in . The Quarter-Finals began in . From the preliminaries, eight B-Shots qualified for this round, being Kamon, Riki, Byakuga, Genta, Ryoma, Novu, Samuru and Basara. A match between Genta and Ryoma kicked off this round, with Ryoma coming out victorious. Byakuga and Novu began their match in . The match consisted of a moving Vertigo Spin target circling a dish. During the match, Raydra's B-Animal disappeared, leaving Byakuga to fight by himself. After a heated battle between the two, Byakuga emerged the winner. In , the match between Riki and Basara began. The match utilised the Surge Strike machine used to hone Ultimate Drive=Garuburn's skills. During the match, Spike=Phoenix intervened, swapping places with Ultimate Rising=Dracyan at one point and granting Riki the win. In , Kamon and Samuru had their match. Despite Samuru's burning desire to battle Riki in the final match, Kamon came out victorious after Spike=Phoenix yet again intervened and scored Kamon the win. The Semi-Finals began with , with the matchups being Byakuga vs Riki, and Ryoma vs Kamon. The match between Byakuga and Riki consisted of a Surge Strike field with fifteen sliders rather than five. In spite of Spike=Phoenix intervening and powering up both Raydra and Dracyan, Riki and Dracyan walked away with the victory and a place in the Final. Kamon and Ryoma's match began in . The match used an enlarged DX Break Bomber 7 field, with each point scored reducing a platform for a B-Shot to stand on. With Spike=Phoenix intervening yet again, Kamon managed to defeat Ryoma, regaining his brother and causing Gillusion's B-Animal to disappear. The final match between Riki and Kamon is set to begin in . Structure Preliminaries The preliminaries were open to all B-Shots in the world and no form of entry was required. B-Shots were not required to participate from the start of the round and they could join the Grand Prix at any point. The preliminaries involved B-Shots traversing the island, searching for Vertigo Spin targets to score points. When a target was hit, it would reveal any random number between 0 and 5 and give those points to the B-Shot. At the end of the preliminary session, the eight B-Shots with the most points would progress to the Finals. Finals The eight B-Shots with the most points in the preliminaries progressed to the finals. The matches were shuffled up, and chosen at random. The game format chosen in the Finals is also chosen at random from Break Bomber, Vertigo Spin, Surge Strike and Meteor Bomber. If both B-Shots agree, custom rules can be implemented in matches as well. Competitors Results As of , the results are as follows: Trivia *Excluding Smash=Dragold as it has disappeared from existence, all four Dragon B-Shots qualify for the finals of this tournaments. **Similarly, all five B-Masters also qualify for the finals of the tournament. *This Grand Prix marks the first and only time a Grand Prix is held in Crest Land. Gallery ES042_PhoenixGrandPrix.png|Announcement in ES042 Category:Tournaments Category:B-Daman Fireblast